Rolling in the Deep
Rolling in the Deep is a single from the English soul and jazz singer Adele . It is from her album 21 . Adele processed in the song her recovery from her heartbreak that is affected. Content verbergen * 1 Commercial success * 2 Hitnoteringen ** 2.1 Dutch Top 40 ** 2.2 Dutch Single Top 100 ** 2.3 Flemish Ultratop 50 ** 2.4 Flemish Radio 2 Top 30 ** 2.5 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 3 Notable covers Commercial success [ edit ] The song is Adele's biggest commercial success in the Netherlands, making it Make You Feel My Love defeated. Netherlands led the way with the hit: the song came pretty quickly into the Single Top 100 and increased the following week to the first position, while the rest of the world showed no hitnotering because there was not yet issued. The early success was due to an act of Adele in madiwodovrijdagshow of Paul de Leeuw and Filemon Wesselink on 25 November 2010. In the Single Top 100 number came back three times in the first position, something just Stay with me (These are for me the most beautiful hours) of André Hazes and Gerard Jolingsucceeded. It was noted 80 weeks in the sales list. In the Dutch Top 40 single in the total degraded been seven weeks in the first position. The last time this happened was in 2005, when Give me your fear of Guus Meeuwis also four weeks in the first position stayed two weeks in the second and then resisted for three weeks in the first position. In the Top 40, the single broken two records: a stay of seventeen weeks respectively in the top three and nineteen in the top five. Both records were first in the name of Jody Bernal . His Que si que no''standing sixteen weeks in the top three and eighteen weeks in the top five. The top five record has since been broken by ''Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye & Kimbra , who managed to stay in there 21 weeks. In seven countries reached the number the first position and in thirteen other countries earned the top ten. In the weekly lists the single in six countries managed to reach the # 1 position. Rolling in the Deep is in the top 100 sales in 2010 at number 36 and that of 2011 at # 1 1 . In 2012, the song won the Grammy Award for Song of the Year for Adele and co-composer Paul Epworth. Hitnoteringen [ edit ] Dutch Top 40 [ edit ] Dutch Single Top 100 [ edit ] Flemish Ultratop 50 [ edit ] Flemish Radio 2 Top 30 [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Notable covers [ edit ] The song has been covered in the American television series Glee and this version on Glee: The Music, Volume 6 state, reached the 29th position in the US Billboard Hot 100 and 49th in the British UK Singles Chart. After Mike Shinoda on acoustic guitar and Chester Bennington of Linkin Park during a meet and greet with fans, they did so for large audience at the annual iTunes Festival 2011, this time via keyboard accompaniment. The cover was released on the iTunes Store in the UK and reached the 42th position. Category:2011 singles